kpopfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
BoA
|Родом из = Кури, Кёнгидо, Южная Корея |Призвание = Певица, композитор, актриса |Годы, команда = - настоящее время |Агентство = SM Entertainment |Рост = 160 см |Вес = 48 кг |Группа крови = АВ |Дебютный = * ID; Peace B (кор.) *"ID; Peace B" (яп.) *"Eat You Up" (англ.) |Последний = *"Starry Night" (кор.) *"Sukida yo -My Love-/Amor" (яп.) *''BoA Deluxe'' (англ.) }} BoA (корейский: 보아, китайский: 寶兒, японский: ボア) - южнокорейская певица и актриса под лейблом SM Entertainment. Она дебютировала с альбомом ID; Peace B 25 августа 2000 года. Дискография 'Корейский' Студийные альбомы * ID; Peace B (2000) * No.1 (2002) * Atlantis Princess (2003) * My Name (2004) * Girls on Top (2005) ** MOTO (переиздание) (2005) * Hurricane Venus (2010) ** Copy & Paste (переиздание) (2010) * Only One (2012) * Kiss My Lips (2015) * Woman (2018) Сборники лучшего * Don't Start Now-Jumping Into The World (2001) * Miracle (2002) Особые альбомы * Shine We Are! (2003) Мини-альбомы * One Shot, Two Shot (2018) * Starry Night (2019) Синглы * "Double" (2003) * "Rock With You" (2003) * "Merry Christmas" (2004) * "Everlasting" (2006) Цифровые синглы * "One Dream" (2012) * "Disturbance" (2013) * "Action" (2013) * "Christmas Paradise" (2015) * "No Matter What" (вместе с Beenzino) (2016) * "Spring Rain" (2017) * "Camo" (2017) * "Nega Dola" (2018) * "Feedback" (2019) Промо-синглы * "Key of Heart" (2006) * "Younique Album Lookin'" (2012) Коллаборации * "Music is Wonderful" (вместе с BeatBurger) (2016) * "Man in the Mirror (Live)" (вместе с Siedah Garrett) (2018) Саундтреки * Love Me Not OST ("Sunshine") (2006) * M'' OST ("Fog") (2007) * "Paradise Ranch OST Part.2" ("My Only One") (2011) * "Shark OST" ("Between Heaven and Hell") (2013) * ''Make Your Move 3D OST ("Let Me In") (2014) * "Hit the Top OST Part.4" (вместе с Mad Clown) (2017) 'Японский' Студийные альбомы * Listen to my Heart (2002) * Valenti (2003) * Love & Honesty (2004) * Outgrow (2006) * Made in Twenty (2007) * The Face (2008) * Identity (2010) * Who's Back? (2014) * Watashi Kono Mama de Ii no Kana (2018) Концертные альбомы * BoA Live Tour 2008 The Face (2013) Мини-альбомы * Unchained (2018) Ремиксовые альбомы * Peace B. Remixes (2002) * Next World (2003) Синглы * "ID; Peace B" (2001) * "Amazing Kiss" (2001) * "Feelings Deep Inside" (2001) * "Listen to my Heart" (2002) * "Every Heart" (2002) * "Valenti" (2002) * "Miracle / No.1" (2002) * "Jewel Song / Beside You" (2002) * "Shine We Are! / Earthsong" (2003) * "Double" (2003) * "Rock With You" (2003) * "Quincy / This World's Evidence" (2004) * "Merry Christmas" (2004) * "Do The Motion" (2005) * "Make a Secret" (2005) * "Holding You" (2005) * "Everlasting" (2005) * "Brand New Beat / Your Color" (2006) * "Key of Heart" (2006) * "Winter Love" (2006) * "Sweet Impact" (2007) * "Love Letter" (2007) * "Lose Your Mine" (2007) * "Be with you." (2008) * "Vivid" (2008) * "Eternity / Universe / Believe in Love" (2009) * "Bump Bump!" (2009) * "White Wishes" (2009) * "Woo Weekend" (2010) * "Milestone" (2011) * "Only One" (2013) * "Tail of Hope" (2013) * "Message / Call My Name" (2014) * "Shout It Out" (2014) * "Masayume Chasing" (2014) * "Fly" (2014) * "Lookbook" (2015) Цифровые синглы * "I See Me" (2010) * "Make Me Complete" (2016) * "Right Here, Right Everywhere" (2017) Саундтреки * Oh! Oku OST ("Make Me Complete") (2016) Английский Студийные альбомы * BoA (2009) ** BoA Deluxe (переиздание) (2009) Цифровые синглы * "Eat You Up" (2009) * "I Did It For Love" (2009) Фильмография ТВ-шоу * Produce 101, Сезон 2 (Mnet, 2017) - ведущая Галерея BoA_Kiss_My_Lips_promotional_photo.png|''Kiss My Lips'' BoA_Camo_promotional_photo.png|"Camo" BoA Nega Dola promo photo 1.png|"Nega Dola" BoA Nega Dola promo photo 2.png|"Nega Dola" (2) BoA One Shot Two Shot promo photo.png|''One Shot, Two Shot'' BoA One Shot, Two Shot promo photo 2.png|''One Shot, Two Shot'' (2) BoA Woman promo photo 1.png|''Woman'' BoA Feedback promo photo.png|"Feedback" BoA Feedback promo photo 2.png|"Feedback" (2) BoA Feedback promo photo 3.png|"Feedback" (3) BoA Feedback promo photo 4.png|"Feedback" (4) BoA Feedback promo photo 5.png|"Feedback" (5) BoA Feedback promo photo 7.png|"Feedback" (6) BoA Feedback promo photo 8.png|"Feedback" (7) BoA Feedback promo photo 9.png|"Feedback" (8) BoA Feedback promo photo 10.png|"Feedback" (9) BoA_Starry_Night_promo_photo_1.png|''Starry Night'' BoA_Starry_Night_promo_photo_2.png|''Starry Night'' (2) BoA_Starry_Night_promo_photo_3.png|''Starry Night'' (3) BoA_Starry_Night_promo_photo_4.png|''Starry Night'' (4) BoA_Starry_Night_promo_photo_5.png|''Starry Night'' (5) BoA_Starry_Night_promo_photo_7.png|''Starry Night'' (6) Официальные ссылки * Сайт * Facebook * Instagram * Twitter ;Японский * Сайт en:BoA Категория:Певицы Категория:Актёры Категория:Композиторы Категория:Сольные исполнители Категория:SM Entertainment Категория:Уроженцы Кёнгидо Категория:BoA